Second Chances
by RicksIlsa
Summary: Sequel to Heartless and When Love is True. Emma-Hook and Regina-Hood with lots of Charming family: Begins with how tonight's season finale should have ended. When a second-chance is taking away there are major repercussions...


A/N: So, I guess this is going to be my summer fic...

Second Chances

I pace nervously in front of my silent parents. We are back at our house . The baby is in the crib, and though he thinks that I think he is in bed, I can see Henry hiding just around the corner. I don't say anything because I am truly at a loss. I mean, what are the freaking odds that the one person whose life I just had to save would turn out to be Regina's true love's dead wife?

I feel like the fates have been messing with me my entire life, and then once I finally get everything I want, my friend loses everything she wants. And Regina is my friend... or at least she was... She made it very clear that she blames me for this second destruction of her happiness.

Mom and Dad, I can no longer think of them as Mary Margaret and David, are speechless. My crime goes behind telling a secret. To watch your true love die in your arms must be absolutely devastating, but to watch them reunite with the love they thought was dead... I look over at Hook resting on the sofa, blue eyes holding a turmoil of happiness, devastation, and worry... just like mine must.

It may have taken a while, but I finally do see him as my true love... my second chance. And the fear of what retaliation Regina might take against me has me turning my gaze away. I just lost Neal for the second time, I can't lose Hook now.

If Regina were somehow able to bring Mila back, what would happen then? Would Hook run back to her like I never existed? Is that really what Robin Hood will do to Regina now?

My contemplative pacing is suddenly interrupted by the front door blowing off it's hinges.

Regina arrives in all her magical glowing glory. She lifts a hand at me, but before she can utter a word I am knocked to the ground, my father shielding me from her wrath.

But all is quiet. Dad and I both look up when we see hear her sobs.

She has fallen to her knees, and Henry is holding her close as she cries. Dad and I exchange a glance as he helps me to my feet.

Her watery dark eyes fall on Mom as she looks over Henry's shoulder. She lifts her hand again, I notice that she is holding a small photograph.

Mom gets to her feet and quickly takes the small picture from Regina to examine it. Before I can ask what it is, Mom lets out a sob of her own and gathers Regina into her arms.

Dad, Henry, and I watched, stunned as the two women cry together.

Slowly, the photograph floats to the ground. Henry picks it up, studies it for a moment then looks up at me, shock on his face.

Dad and I reach for it at the same time, and look at it together.

It's not a great copy, but there is no mistaking the small embryo on the sonogram. The full implication of what I've done hits me and I fall to my knees next to them.

"Regina please, I'm so sorry! I had no idea, I didn't mean for this to happen..." I trail off as she glares at me.

The glare is hateful, but then her eyes suddenly soften and she looks down shaking her head.

"No, Emma. I know. I just... " and then she started crying again.

Mom holds her tighter whispering encouragement into her ear, while I stroke her hair.

After a few moments, I look up to see Hook staring at Regina with eyes full of pity. In his one hand he holds the sonogram photo.

When the sobs finally quiet, I clear my throat.

"Does he know?" I ask, voice hoarse.

Regina shakes her head, wiping a way a few more tears.

"I was going to tell him tonight before..." she trails off, looking lost.

I open my mouth to apologize again, but she shakes her head at me.

"For a moment I wanted to kill you Emma, I really did. But then I remembered that when I first found out about the baby, my first impulse was to tell you... all of you. Well, maybe not Hook...

Said man raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't say anything.

She took a breath and looked me in the eye, then did the same to Mom and Dad.

"I don't know what to..." she trailed off, holding her hand to her mouth to stifle another sob.

"I do," Mom announced, getting to her feet and taking the picture from Hook.

"Tonight we celebrate. Our family is growing again," she said, grabbing a magnet from a drawer and sticking the photo onto the refrigerator.

"I'm going to be a step-sister, and I couldn't be more thrilled," she proclaims with the most genuine of smiles.

"I'm going to be a big brother," Henry says, smiling at all of us in true happiness.

Regina looks at me and I shrug.

"The baby can call me Aunt Emma, we don't have to explain anything right away..."

Regina's lips twitch and I feel my own spread into a smile.

"We are here for you, Regina, whatever you need," Dad vows, earnestly.

She holds out a hand to him, and he takes it, squeezing it gently.

"This is what I need, all of you with me. I know I can do this with you all here to help me," she admits, tears still leaking from her eyes.

"Always," Mom, Dad, and I all say at the same time.

Henry nods in agreement and Hook stands up, looking uncomfortable. Regina gives me a knowing glance and I get to my feet, reaching for Hook's hand.

"Whatever you need, Regina. Just ask," he says, fidgeting a little, but holding tightly to my hand.

She nods at him and slowly gets to her feet.

Henry looks at me, and I already know what he wants.

"Henry, you should stay with Regina tonight," I say, and the grin he gives me warms my heart.

Regina also smiles at me and mouths a 'thank you'.

"C'mon, I'll drive you," Dad says, grabbing his keys.

I hug Henry goodby and soon it's just me and Hook in the room as Mom goes off to check on Neal.

"Well Swan, I hope..." but I don't let him finish. My mouth is on his and we tumble to the sofa, exchanging desperate kisses.

When we break for breath, he looks at me with wonder-filled, yet cautious eyes.

"I love you, Hook," I breathe, cupping his handsome face in my hands.

"Never forget or doubt that," I tell him and kiss him again.

He pulls away after a minute and frowns at me.

"And if Bae suddenly came back? Would you still choose me?" He asked, voice small and eyes unable to meet my own.

I blink and duck my head to catch his eyes.

"I will always love Bae because he gave me Henry. But I can honestly tell you that were he to show up right now, though I'd be thrilled, I would still choose you."

He looks away, trying to hide a tear, and I kiss him again.

" I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize it," I confess against his lips, and he kisses me back, harder.

His hands began to stray under my shirt when we are suddenly interrupted my my mother clearing her throat.

"Sorry, but David will be back soon, and though he trusts Hook now, I don't think he'll enjoy seeing the two of you making out on the couch," she warns, giving me a wink.

"You know, with Henry staying at Regina's maybe it would be a good night for you, Dad, and Neal to have some quality time," I say, feeling another surge of warmth at Mom's smile at hearing me call David 'Dad'.

"That would be nice," She admits, eyes twinkling.

"Would you walk me to Granny's?" I ask Hook.

The look of raw hunger in his eyes as he responds, sends a shiver up my spine.

"It would be my pleasure!"

End Chapter

Next chapter: Regina tells Robin about Baby Hood. Also, I might post an interlude of Emma and Hook's first night together...


End file.
